


Please

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Crying, Hurt and comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: After today's meeting with the solicitor, Aaron isn't in a good place, and he needs Robert.





	

Aaron stared at himself in the mirror; eyes boring into his own but barely registering the image. Robert was talking to him, trying to fill the silence of their bedroom with inane chatter about the duvet and needing to clean it. Aaron didn't listen, let the sound become white noise around him as his mind worked over the fact he'd be in prison in a few days. He clenched his fists, the dig of his nails into his palm anchoring him.   
"Hey?"  
His hands relaxed as Robert's moved up his arms,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Fine."  
He expected Robert to drop his hands, to walk away, to change the subject, only he didn't, he remained; his arms moving to wrap around him, his lips landing on his shoulder,  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Aaron closed his eyes, wishing Robert would laugh it off, wishing he didn't have the painful lump in his throat,  
"No."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Might help."  
Aaron turned his head,  
"How? How's talking going to help? It's not gonna change anything is it?"  
Robert looked at him then nodded slightly, his grip around him loosening until Aaron grabbed his arms,  
"Wait."  
Robert met his eye,  
"What?"  
Aaron turned around to face him; pulling him in by the back of his head and kissing him.  
"Mmph Aaron...wait..."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert hesitated,  
"You had a rough day-"  
"Yeah and I wanna make it better."  
Robert stepped back slowly,  
"You sure this is the right way?"  
Aaron stared at him,  
"All I want is to have sex with my fiancé but if that's too much trouble for you-"  
Robert grabbed him as he moved past him,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron looked at his wrist, Robert's long fingers wrapped around it, then back up to meet his eye,  
"You're right. Today has been rough. It has. And it sucks. And I have a lot on my mind and all I want is for it to shut up. Even just for a bit."  
Robert let go of his wrist and Aaron stepped closer,  
"Please? I-I don't wanna think about next week. Just..."  
He cupped the back of Robert's head again; fingers playing in blonde hair as he pulled him closer,  
"Just make me forget."  
He could see the struggle in Robert's eyes, could see how he was holding back,  
"I'm not gonna break, Rob....please?"  
Robert wet his lips, already leaning in as he nodded; walking forward to press Aaron against the wall as soon as their lips touched, one hand flat against the wall, the other cupping Aaron's cheek as they kissed hungrily, tongues clashing and lips being bitten as Aaron snaked his hand around to slip into Robert's pyjama bottoms and squeeze the soft flesh of his arse. It was only the lack of oxygen that made Robert pull away; open mouthed and panting into Aaron's, staring into eyes that were almost black,  
"Tell me what you want."  
Aaron swallowed; his other hand tangled in Robert's hair, his body aching to feel Robert completely,  
"I want you. I want you to fuck me."  
Robert nodded,  
"You sure?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I want you..."  
He kissed him again; murmuring words against his lips,  
"I want you inside me. Just you. Nothing else."  
Robert groaned, pressing his entire form against Aaron, almost crushing him into the wall, as though trying to become him, to be so close that light couldn't penetrate the spaces between them. He sucked Aaron's lip into his mouth, biting down and pulling back, just enough to make it hurt in the way Aaron needed.   
"Get on the bed."  
Aaron pulled him in for another kiss before pushing him back. Robert wiped his mouth and locked the door, swallowing hard and turning around.

He looked down at the man and almost wanted to weep; he knew he could live a thousand years and never find a view he loved as much as Aaron naked, his skin pink with a sheen of sweat mingled with the saliva left from Robert kissing every inch of him. His cock hard and curved, a dribble of pre-cum settled in the patch of hair below his navel; his knees bent and legs spread as his body took Robert's fingers so willingly,  
"God you're beautiful."  
Aaron bit his lips, his lips now so red from being bitten and the memory of a thousand bruising kisses as they stripped each other. He arched his back as Robert curled his fingers inside him, each pull against the tight ring of muscle made Aaron's mind clear a little further, made his chest a little lighter. He reached down; grabbing Robert's wrist and lifting his head to look at him,  
"I want you."  
Aaron's voice was rough, making Robert's skin prickle with lust, his cock twitch as a bead of pre-cum slid down the shaft. He pulled his fingers free and looked down at Aaron again,  
"What?"  
Aaron sat up; climbing to his knees to match Robert and kissed him,  
"You're amazing."  
Robert brushed their noses together then kissed him again, slowly and deeply as he trailed his fingers along Aaron's jaw, tilting his own head back as Aaron broke away to kiss his neck,  
"Aaron..."  
He lifted his head and pushed his fingers through Robert's hair,  
"Tell me."  
Robert looked at him, his heart fit to burst,  
"I love you."  
Aaron wrapped his arm around his neck; kissing him eagerly and pulling him down, their legs winding up tangled as he moaned against his lips. Robert shoved his hand between them, guiding his cock to Aaron's hole, about to push in slowly when Aaron pushed his hips down and gasped into Robert's mouth,  
"Like that?"  
Aaron nodded; his head falling back and his back arching as the feel of Robert, the stretch just verging on painful, the kisses and bites on his skin, all working together to make his mind completely clear. He tangled his fingers in Robert's hair and entwined his other hand with Robert's as the man found a rhythm, thrusting into him and kissing his neck and throat before lifting his head to meet his lips,  
"Keep going."  
Robert squeezed his hand; pinning it above his head and his other arm acted to prop him up. He looked down at Aaron; leaning in and licking the bead of sweat that trickled down the side of Aaron's face. He opened his eyes; blue eyes staring deeply into each other as they moved together, skin burning and heads growing light as release moved ever closer. Aaron wrapped his arm around Robert's neck and pulled him in to kiss him, his mind, so busy and tiring, was now quiet, focusing on the feel of Robert inside him, of the taste of him on his tongue, of the feel of his engagement ring digging in to his finger. He focused on it, focusing on the fullness he felt when Robert was deep in him, gasping as the sensation against his prostate turned into pleasure. He needed more, he needed the sharpness of the stretch, he needed to dance the fine line between pleasure and pain, the icy cut through him that made the world stop and his heart rate slow, that made him feel like he could cope,  
"Harder."  
He didn't hear the crack in his voice but Robert did. He slowed, looking down at him,  
"Aaron?"  
The man's eyes were glassy, not quite focused on him. Aaron couldn't deny the lump in his throat then, trying to swallow and failing, squeezing his eyes shut only to have hot tears find their way out,  
"Aaron...are-are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
He shook his head, opening his eyes again and pulling Robert down again,  
"Please don't stop. Please. Please don't stop. Don't stop."  
Robert hesitated, caught between wanting Aaron and needing to know he was okay,  
"Aaron-"  
"Please Rob."  
He sniffed,  
"Please just keep going."  
His mind was starting up again. He needed the silence. Robert nodded, kissing him hard as he picked up his pace again; Aaron let go of his hand to cup his face, unable to stop himself as he started to cry. Robert buried his face into Aaron's neck as the man sobbed, quietly at first then harder, his body shaking as he put his hand over his mouth and let himself fall apart. Robert lifted his head,  
"Aaron..."  
He pulled out; climbing to his knees and pulling Aaron up, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as Aaron let himself sob.   
"I love you. I love you. I love you."  
Aaron turned his head into Robert's neck; fingers wrapped tightly in his hair and body tense as they rocked slowly. Neither speaking as they stayed there.

"I'm sor-"  
"Shhh don't."  
Aaron reached up to cup Robert's cheek; smiling slightly as the man turned his head to kiss his palm,  
"I love you Robert. More than anything."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Careful...starting to sound like a goodbye."  
He said it with a cautious smile which faded quickly as Aaron glanced down,  
"What am I going to do if I can't be with you?"  
Roberts face was serious,  
"Hey? No matter where you are. No matter how long for, we are together. We are. You..."  
He took Aaron's hand and put it over his heart,  
"That's you."  
Aaron looked from their hands, Robert's covering his, their matching rings shining in the dull light of the bedroom, to his face,  
"That was cheesy."  
Robert smiled,  
"Yeah...true though."  
He wet his lips,  
"Time doesn't mean anything."  
Aaron met his eye, his voice coming out a bare whisper,  
"I'm scared Rob."  
Robert pulled him close; Aaron's head on his chest and Robert's arms tightly around him,  
"I know...I know."  
He closed his eyes; desperate to keep strong for him, desperate to keep the lump in his throat where it was and not let Aaron see his tears. He let out a long breath and held Aaron closer, pressing a kiss to his head and holding on. Holding tight until Aaron was asleep and he could finally let himself have a selfish moment of emotion as he watched the man finally sleep.


End file.
